Dragons Rage Book 1: The Book of END
by FireFart
Summary: during the fight with Laxus, Natsu used Mysterious black flames to take him out and destroy the Thunder palace how will the guild react to Natsu's new power?
1. The Black Flames

As Natsu and Gajeel fought Laxus in the Fighting Festival something happened inside of Natsu. Rage boiled inside of him and he released the rage of a dragon,

**GAJEEL POV**

What the fuck? Was all Gajeel thought as he saw the one thing that he had feared about salamander since he had fought him, The "Flames of Emotion" but these flames were different? The flames were black and all you can see of him was glowing red eyes behind the black flames.

**Laxus POV**

What's going on! I said as I watched the black flames consume Natsu I didn't know what to do but watch as those glowing red eyes were seen in the black flames then as if in an instant he was in front of me. I watched in horror as I was attacked by Natsu

**Normal POV**

Natsu sent an upper cut at Laxus as he was sent through the roof of Cardia Cathedral. He then boosted his way up through the roof with his black flames while Gajeel, Levi and Freed felt an Enormous amount of magical energy from the black flames, the fight with Laxus was one sided as Natsu was attacking him with lightning quick flame coated punches all Laxus could do was try his best to defend when the attacks finally stopped Laxus looked into the eyes of Natsu, what he saw will give him nightmares for the rest of his life because all he saw in Natsu's eyes was the rage of a Dragon. The black flames then started to form into hundreds of spears when they finally stopped being made they all flew at the lightning lacrima of the "Thunder Palace".

**Fairytale POV**

The guild watched as the black spears all hit the lacrima and destroyed all of them instantly then all they could see was a giant bolt of lightning heading for Cardia Cathedral.

**Natsu POV**

All I felt was anger. Anger from how Laxus put all of magnolia in danger, angry how Laxus had made the contestants in the Ms Fairytale competition into stone statues, but what got him pissed off the most was when Laxus said he would destroy the stone statues if the game wasn't played

_**Flash Back:**_

_I then proceeded to punch the butting all my power into the punch until I was able to get out Gajeel watched as he saw purple lightning start to go as my punch proceeded to break through he then joined me as we both forced our way through the barrier while Gramps watched with a shocked expression as he saw the scores of the Thunder God Tribe show every single one of them being wiped out by me and Gajeel. We then proceeded to Laxus as he summoned the "Thunder Palace" I then activated the black flames I hid from everyone at the guild. I then put Laxus on the ropes easily as I made spears made of the black flame and launched them at the "Thunder Palace" Then a giant blast of lightning was shot towards me._

_**Flash Back end**_

I then smiled as I ate the lightning and became a duel element Dragon slayer the combination of Fire and Lightning the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. I then said the spell that would end the match and the festival. **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGONS ROAR! ** As the flames coated in lightning launched at Laxus destroying the mountain far behind him in the outskirts of Magnolia Gajeel's jaw dropped to the floor as he saw the mountain and then saw Laxus on the ground knocked out and twitching with severe burns. I then pulled Laxus up by the neck and threw him at the Guild hall smashing the doors in Gajeel looked at me with an understanding look while the citizens looked at me in horror all I could hear from them was "**Monster!"** it hurt to be called that because that's all I have been called all my life but I just sighed and looked at Gajeel and said "Let's go back to the guild Gajeel." After a few seconds he said o-ok with fear in his voice as we went back to the guild hall I entered and heard the same thing the citizens said when they saw me "**Monster**" it hurt more this time then with the citizens because I remembered something that I heard from someone I used to know then all I hear is the master yell **NATSU DRAGNEEL **I turn to look at him and he said the words that shocked everyone at the guild at what master said: "Natsu Dragneel for destroying a mountain and for giving a member of the guild severe injuries I hereby expel you from Fairytale.

**Authors Note **

**HOW WAS THAT this is my first fanfic so hope you like this is the first time I start writing fanfics so tell me how I did but for now TOODLES**

**Next time on Dragons Rage:**

**WHAT! **The entire guild shouted at Makarov I watched as a tear slides down my face as a ignite my hand with my normal flames and burn off my Fairytale Insignia and I say "I guess it's goodbye then" I say with sadness in my voice as I see everyone but master tear up happy fly's towards me and tries to make me take him with me but I tell him "Sorry happy it's better this way they can protect you far better than I could so stay here I will never forget you happy or anyone here Goodbye" I say as I walk out of the guild hall to start my new life.


	2. Sky and Flames

**Last Time on Dragons Rage:**

"Natsu Dragneel for destroying a mountain and for giving a member of the guild severe injuries I hereby expel you from Fairytale."

**Natsu POV**

**WHAT! **The entire guild shouted at Makarov I watched as a tear slides down my face as a ignite my hand with my normal flames and burn off my Fairytale Insignia and I say "I guess it's goodbye then" I say with sadness in my voice as I see everyone but master tear up happy fly's towards me and tries to make me take him with me but I tell him "Sorry happy it's better this way they can protect you far better than I could so stay here I will never forget you happy or anyone here Goodbye" I say as I walk out of the guild hall to start my new life.

**Meanwhile at Fairytale… **

**Levy POV**

Master why!? I said as I watch Natsu walk out of the guild all he said was "Laxus may be a pain in the ass but look at him after Natsu was done with him." I look at Laxus and see he is curled up in a ball I frown and say "He was just doing as he was told by you Master!" I then saw in the corner of my eye Gajeel get up from his seat and heard him say "Shrimp is right Master Salamander did what had to be done to stop Laxus or else the whole town would have been killed by the Thunder Palace." Then Master looked at me with a serious expression and said "He has injured a guild member mentally and physically you can hear Laxus right now and see what he is saying." he said as I heard Laxus whisper to himself **Monster** over and over to himself as he was trembling on the floor. I then started to say "But Master!" but he interrupted and said in his giant voice "**THAT IS ENOUGH MY DECISION IS FINAL**"he yelled as I went to a table with tears in my eyes as I just saw by "Brother" figure be kicked out of the place he called home. Gajeel sat beside me and said "Are you alright levy? I look at him with tears in my eyes as I hug him and cry into his chest as he pats me on the back until I fall asleep.

**Natsu POV **

As I walk to my home to gather things for my journey around Fiore I see a little girl with blue hair being beaten by some thugs with a white cat trying to save her but to no avail. I then run to the thugs and yell **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** and I easily take out the thugs I look at the little girl as a thug snuck up behind me I was about to attack it when the little girl yelled out **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR **I turn to look at her and I ask her "Are you a Dragon Slayer?" she replies shyly saying "Y-yes" with fear in her voice I ask her "Are you alright?" she replies with "Yes" I smile warmly and ask her "What's your name?" she replies with "Wendy Marvel" I smile again and say "Are you in a guild?" she says "Yes CaitShelter" she says with a big smile on her face I then get an idea and ask "Can I join your guild?" she says "follow me so we can go ask the master" she says with a big smile I smile and look at the white cat and ask "is your cat going to be ok?" she looks over at it and yells "CARLA!" I watch as she uses healing magic on her cat she then says she will be alright she just needs to have some rest I then ask her "So should we head to your guild Wendy?" I ask she replies with "Ya lets go!" Me and Wendy and her cat Carla all walk to the train station to ride the train to the area were her guild is.

**Laxus POV**

I wake up in the guilds infirmary and I try to remember what happens then I remember the black flames and the glowing red eyes and I have a frown on my face as I remember that I lost. I get up with a wince as I see my leg is broken I hop over to a cupboard and use a pair of crutches as I walk out of the infirmary I see that the guild is in a gloomy state and I ask from the balcony "Why is everyone acting like they lost someone?" they all look at me and Gray says with sorrow in his voice "Master Expelled Natsu from the guild." I looked shocked and ask "Why?" Erza responded this time and said "Because he broke all your bones."

**Authors Note:**

**HEY GUYS how did you enjoy this chapter Reviews are appreciated and I read all of them And for a pairing you would have to give me an idea of one but NO NALU there are to many of these in the world :P **

**Next time on Dragons Rage:**

What! Why would Natsu get kicked out of the guild instead of me? Erza replied with he blew up a mountain and threw you into the guild destroying the doors and made every civilian afraid of him all of them calling him a **Monster**


	3. Dragons and Book Worms

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

"_Master Expelled Natsu from the guild." I looked shocked and ask "Why?" Erza responded this time and said "Because he broke all your bones."_

**Laxus POV**

What! Why would Natsu get kicked out of the guild instead of me? I said to Erza she then said "The civilians of Magnolia are all scared of him since he threw you through the guild doors and used weird black flames." I feel a shiver go down my spine as I remember the horror of those eyes when he used the black flames. I then yelled "Natsu has cared more about the guild then I ever have he may have used those weird flames but instead of asking him about it you all call him a **Monster** how do you think he feels now to know his own family betrayed him for stopping what I started **WHO CARES ABOUT THE BLACK FLAMES?!**" I said as I felt anger build up inside me I then sighed and said "I am going on a vacation I then left the guild hall leaving Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy with some tears in there eyes.

**Levy POV**

I woke up and found I was lying in a bed with blue bed covers. I look around and opened the door I then saw something that shocked me. Gajeel was sleeping on the couch while a plate with Bacon and Eggs was on the counter of the kitchen beside it was a note that read:

_Dear Levy_

_Good morning I made this food for when you woke up. _

I look at the clock Lacrima and it read _10:00 AM _I see the fork beside the plate and I decide to try it I take one bite and I have to resist the feeling to moan. "_The food is amazing!_" I said in my head I then decide to look around and notice a chef hat and an apron that said **Kiss the chef** on it I can't hold it in anymore and I start to giggle loudly but I stop immediately as I hear a grunt on the couch

**Gajeel POV**

I wake up to the sound of giggling and I slowly get up from the couch to see levy looking at my chef hat and apron as I am struggling to hide my blush from what the apron the giggling immediately stops as levy slowly turns around and looks at me and says "Good morning Gajeel" I reply with a "Good morning Shrimp" she then puts on a cute pout with her face all red as she looks to the side I manage to let out a smile as I try to conceal my laughter she then looks at me and asked "Were am I" she said I then told her "You are in my house since I didn't know where you lived I let you sleep in my bed while I slept on the couch." I said as I tried to hide a blush I then asked her "So, want to go back to the guild" she then had a sad look on her face as she remembered Salamander. I then said "I am sorry I wasn't able to help him from being expelled" I said as I looked to the ground levy then goes to the couch and sat beside me as she then said "Don't be what's done is done there is nothing we can do about it" she said as I look at her with a shocked expression I then notice that our faces are really close together but then I notice that both our faces are inching closer to each other we then both close the gap as our lips crash into one another.

**Natsu POV **

As I exit the train I yell "That was the best train ride ever!" as I exit the train Wendy giggled as she and Carla exit the train. The reason I was able to ride the train because Wendy cast the spell **TROIA **I was able to ride the train for once without feeling sick then Wendy suddenly remembers something and said "I am sorry but I forgot to ask you your name." I then smiled and said "My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" she then looks at me in shock and asked "so you are **SALAMANDER!**" I smiled and said "yes" she then asked the question that put a sad look on my face "I thought you were in Fairytale?" I then said with some sadness in my voice I say "I was expelled" she then looks at me and says "sorry for asking." I smile and said "Don't worry about it now I can join your guild and we can have fun together." I said with a big toothy grin she looked at me and said "Aye" with a smile we then headed to the guild that was in the forest.

**Authors Note:**

**WHAT'S UP GUYS that's another chapter finished I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you liked the surprise that was in this chapter and for those who don't know this will be going into the ****Oración Seis Arc and will continue on with lots of twists in the story so thanks for reading everyone**

**TOODLES**

**Next time on Dragons Rage: **

"Cool guild Wendy!" I exclaimed as I saw the guild was in the forest and it looked like it was a bunch of tents with cats on the top.


	4. Dragons and Apes

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

"_Don't worry about it now I can join your guild and we can have fun together." I said with a big toothy grin she looked at me and said "Aye" with a smile we then headed to the guild that was in the forest._

**Natsu POV**

"Cool guild Wendy!" I exclaimed as I saw the guild was in the forest and it looked like it was a bunch of tents with cats on the top. She then leads me to the biggest tent with giant ears. I take a look inside when I hear Wendy yell "Master! We got a visitor! He saved me from some bad people!" the Master looks at me and smiles saying "Thank you for helping Wendy get back safely. I smile and say "It was my pleasure and my name is Natsu Dragneel." He looks at me wide eyed as the entire guild except Wendy and Carla because Wendy was trying to hold in a giggle while Carla had a warm smile on her face. Then the entire guild looks at me as I then tell them the story about how I was expelled leaving out the part of the black flames as to not scare them I then smell something weird it smells like death? I then ask him "Sir Can I join your guild?" he then has a serious expression and says "Let's talk in private." We then walk to an empty tent used for his office tent. He then asked "Judging by your aura and your canines you are a dragon slayer?" I replied with "Yes" he then said "Have you smelt the smell of death?" I nodded he then said something that shocked me "I along with the rest of the guild except Wendy and Carla." My eyes widen as I ask "What!? How-"then he said I created a whole guild for Wendy when her friend with blue hair and staffs." I then remember Mystogan when I saw his face. I frown but decide to keep information on Mystogan to myself as all I know is his face. I then remember why I came here in the first place I then ask "So can I join the guild? If you want I can watch over Wendy to make sure that an incident like the thug one never happens again." I offer him as he thinks for a moment then he says "Alright now I am going to make you an S-Class wizard so you can watch over Wendy as you are the only other human that can prevent harm coming to her." I smile and nod to him and ask him were the request board is and he points at the main hut and I spot Wendy talking to Carla at a table I then walk over to her with a smile and say "The master says I can join as long as I look after you." I say with a smile as I see Wendy with a giant smile and Carla give a giant sigh of relief as she is able to feel more relaxed at knowing that there is someone else mature enough to look after Wendy sometimes.

**Wendy POV**

"Yay Natsu you finally get to be in the guild" I told him as I get an idea I then say "Hey Natsu want to go on a job?" I told him and he gives me a smile and says "OK" we then go to the board and sees the jobs

_**Slay 20 Vulcans**_

_**200,000J**_

_**Escort a Merchant's cargo**_

_**2,000,000J**_

I look at the board and say "You pick one Natsu." He looks at the board and says "Lets pick the Vulcan one as it's safer than the escort because you never know the type of mages you might meet that are trying to steal the cargo and I get to see your fighting abilities." I then look at where the job is and see that it is in Mount Hakobe, I then smile and say "That's not too far from here lets walk there." I say with a smile as we head out.

**At Mount Hakobe**

As we near closer I decide to talk to Natsu "Natsu I am cold" I complain to him as he sighs and says "I may have never done this before but here" he hands me his scarf as I look at it questioningly he then says "The scarf is made out of my dad Igneel's scales since he was a fire dragon he had a naturally high body temperature so you should be warm with it on just remember to give it back after the job and please don't lose the Scarf it means everything to me." As I put on the scarf I feel instantly warm by the Scarf.

**Natsu POV**

As we head up the mountain I see were the Vulcans are hiding out I then charge in with a new attack I have made **FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGONS BREAKDOWN FIST **I yell as a fist made out of fire appears with lightning going around it takes out half of the Vulcans I then turn to Wendy and I say "You take out the rest so I can assess your abilities if you are in any danger I will rescue you." I then watch as a smile forms on her lips as she starts her assault on the Vulcans

**Authors Note:**

**HEY GUYS here is another chapter this will be Part 1 of the Mission with Wendy the next part after the mission will be the ****Oración Seis Arc Toodles!**

**Next Time on Dragons Rage**

**SKYDRAGON'S ROAR **Wendy yelled as a torrent of sky magic shot out of her mouth.


	5. Oración Seis Attacks

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

_You take out the rest so I can assess your abilities if you are in any danger I will rescue you." I then watch as a smile forms on her lips as she starts her assault on the Vulcans_

**Natsu POV**

**Sky Dragon's Roar **Wendy yelled as a torrent of sky magic shot out of her mouth. I smiled as I saw that the other half of the Vulcans were taken out but then a king Vulcan came out of the cave and was about to attack Wendy but I stopped the fist with no magic at all with my open palm I then squeezed the king's fist and broke all its bones in its arm I then zapped it with a **Fire Lightning Dragon's Spear **

And it fell to the ground killed from the attacks we then headed to the Mayor who payed us the money. We then went to a restaurant and ordered some food then I asked Wendy "So Wendy what moves do you know?" she replied with "I know a Roar, Iron fist, wing attack, and claw attacks." She said I had a thoughtful look on my face as I said "Let's start training as soon as we get back we then headed to the guild and started training

**Wendy POV**

**Sky Dragon's Roar** I yell as I attack Natsu with a roar then I jump through the roar and send a **Sky Dragon's Iron Fist **but to my surprise he caught my fist and threw me at the ground away from him. He then said "Good idea of using the roar as a cover for a fist attack but you are going to need to do better than that." I smiled and attacked him with a wing attack and he effortlessly dodged he then said "Time for me to use some magic." He then stuck his arm to the side and said **Gear 2****nd**I then saw as steam came off of him and in an instant he was in front of me and punched me in the stomach disappeared and re appeared behind me and said "One day you will be able to beat me but for now good job" I smiled then collapsed then everything turned black

I woke up in a bed and I saw that Natsu was at the side of my bed sitting in a chair I then saw him and asked the first thing that came to my mind "Natsu what was that stuff you used in the duel?" He smiled and said "Haki" I gave a questioning look and said "Haki?" he then said "Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!" I looked at him in awe as he then said "I can teach you some" with a smile I replied with "Yes Please"

**1 month later**

"Time for a test Wendy" he said I replied with "Aye" he then said "let's start with Conquerors Haki" he then snapped his fingers and some wolfs came out of the forest and went to attack Wendy but then they dropped unconscious and disappeared when Natsu snapped his fingers then fire arrows appeared and he said "time for Observation Haki" the arrows then all launched at me one after another and I dodged all of them with ease and then he said "and last Armament Haki" he then turned into flames and flew towards me I then activated the move and hit the flame and he appeared out of it he then smiled and said "your training is done you have learned all you can lets head back to the guild." As soon as I entered the guild Carla flew over to me and said "Wendy how was your training? Did you pass?" Natsu replied for me and said "She passed as the best pupil I have ever had." He said with a smile Carla smiled and that's when the master came up to us and said to us "Natsu Wendy the guild joined the alliance to stop a dark guild in the Baram Alliance you are to meet at the Blue Pegasus mansion we then set out with Carla and arrived at the mansion first and we waited as the Trio of weirdoes tried to seduce me but stopped instantly as I used some Haki to give them a death glare which I put a little more power than I thought because they were unconscious by the end of the glare I hear Natsu let out a chuckle as I give a small smile as Lamia Scale and Fairytale appear

**Natsu POV**

I hear someone yell "NATSU" I turn to look at who it was when I am hit with a blue fur ball and see Happy crying with tears of joy that he finally sees me and I smile and say "hello Happy" he smiles and says "I missed you Natsu were you?" I see some of the other mages perk their ears to hear in the conversation I was about to speak when I heard lots of footsteps and I saw 50,000 Wizards and the Oración Seis behind them I smile and walk out with the rest of the guilds.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'SUP I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how Natsu knows how to use Haki will be in the next few chapters Toodles!**

**Next time on Dragons Rage:**

"Behold as we have 50,000 Wizards on our side Prepare for your doom Children of the Light!"


	6. Natsu VS 50,000

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

"_I saw 50,000 Wizards and the __Oración Seis behind them I smile and walk out with the rest of the guilds."_

**Natsu POV**

"Behold as we have 50,000 Wizards on our side Prepare for your doom Children of the Light!" said Brain the leader of the dark guild I heard Gray and Lyon fighting over who would take down more I simply pushed by them and walked to the Dark wizards they charged to attack me I then looked up and used my Haki to take out all 50,000.

**Gray POV**

"What's happening!?" I yelled as I saw all of the dark mages fall unconscious everyone except Wendy and Carla have looks of shock at what they just witnessed I hear Wendy giggle and say to Carla "I wouldn't expect anything less than this from my teacher." I look at her with a bewildered expression and say "Natsu did that!?" I then hear Jura say something "So the rumors are true Haki does exist I then look back at Natsu

**Natsu POV**

I then whisper to myself as I extend my arm "**Gear 2****nd****" **I say Steamstarts to pour out of me as I appear behind Cobra and yell into his ear I then disappear and fly up into the sky and hit Racer with a fire ball I appear behind Angel and punch her in the back of her head I knock out Midnight and do the same for Hoteye I then appear behind brain and knock him out to all within 1 minute everyone except Wendy and Carla are all looking at me with their jaws dropped I smile and say "How about I use some magic huh Zero?" everyone is confused but they then see a man with white hair jump at me with a fist full of dark magic but I simply catch it while he has a look of shock while I smiled and said **Dragon Force Activate **and I then yell **Fire Dragons Talon, Wing Attack, Sword Horn, Iron Fist **then I yell **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode **I then yell **Lightning Flame Dragon Roar **as I release a giant lightning coated flame out of my mouth as he fell to the ground knocked out and badly burned I then put Magic Defenders on them and give them to the others I then smell something familiar and say "Wendy do you smell that?" she replies with "Yes what is it?" I then say what puts the Fairytale mages into a look of shock "Smells like Jellal" Wendy pales and says "Let's go get him then." As we walk to the scent of Jellal I smell Erza, Gray, and Lucy following behind us I then said "If you wanted to come you don't have to try and hide" I say with some annoyance in my voice then I see a light in the sky and run to it and I see a self destruct thing on Jellal and Nirvana I then snap my fingers and the self destruct thing on Jellal disappears and he turns around to look at me I say "Hello Jellal do you remember me?" he looks at me and says "Are you Erza?" I smile while trying to hold in a laugh and I say no Erza is over there and I point in a far corner and he asked me "Who am I" I smile and say "I see your memory is gone for now but I will restore it" I then snap my fingers and he remembers everything I then say "You are a wanted criminal Jellal come put this on your hair and I am going to change your tattoo" He puts on the red hair dye and I put my finger to his tattoo and it is now in the shape of a Dragon then there is a rustle in the bushes and I whisper to Jellal "Play along" I then say "Good work my student you stopped Nirvana now let's return to the guild" then Rune knights appear out of the bushes and Lahar says to me "Good work Salamander you took out all of the Dark wizards here is the bet money" and he gives me 4 million Jewels. The group of the allied guilds then go to Cait Shelter and got on some of there clothes I then got out of my cave and headed out to the guild

**Erza POV**

I saw Natsu appear at the tree line but when I get a good look at him I have to hide the blush on my cheeks from what he is wearing: a pair of orange swimming shorts with flame designs at the bottom, his body was constructed of a 6-pack above his belly button and strong firm muscles underneath his skin and his skin was tanned; as what you could see he's been training his body quite recently his hair looked like it glowed as the sun was on it and the wind blew on it giving it a "Sexy" effect I finally recompose myself and ask him while looking away from him "Natsu why are you wearing swimming stuff? " he smiles and says "going to go swimming in the lake by my home here do you guys want to come?" I blush a bit and say "Sure why not I could use a break" he smiles and yells "EVERYONE LETS GO SWIMMING!" and all the members of the allied guilds follow Natsu to the lake.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP here is another chapter of Dragons Rage hope you liked it finished the Oración Seis arc moving onto the next one Toodles**

**Next time on Dragons Rage**

When I saw the water I was amazed it was clear blue with soft silky sand and it was empty with no one there Natsu heads into some cave and brings out towels.


	7. Fun on the Beach

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

" _He smiles and yells "EVERYONE LETS GO SWIMMING!"_

**Erza POV**

When I saw the water I was amazed it was clear blue with soft silky sand and it was empty with no one there Natsu heads into some cave and brings out towels. I smile then I look at him in shock as I hear him say **Requip** I then ask him "You know requip magic?" he smiles and nods he then puts umbrellas that he requipped down and brought some sunscreen out of his pocket and starts to put it on he then lies down on a towel and looks up at the sky he seemed deep in thought I then asked him what has been bothering me I say to him "Natsu?" he looks at me and says "yes?" I then say "I was wondering how you got so smart and mature." _And sexy _I thought to myself as he frowns and says "I was always smart Erza I just never wanted to admit it but when I was kicked out of the guild I realized that I don't have to hide my intelligence anymore" he smiles as he says this I in turn smile back and say "so how is this guild?"

**Natsu POV**

I told Erza all about the jobs me and Wendy did and some of the training I did and how I analyzed an enemy with a Lost Magic that I have learned from the Master of my guild I then yawn after 2 hours of talking with Erza that I lie down for a bit then I finally fall asleep while Erza was relaxing under the umbrella.

**Wendy POV**

When I got out of the water from swimming I see Natsu lying on the ground on a towel and to my surprise Erza sleeping on his chest I then have a mischievous look on my face as I use telepathy to contact the rest of the group to the shore when they all arrive I tell them telepathically to look at Natsu and Erza they smile and sneak up to them and then yell at them.

**Natsu POV**

I hear yelling as I open my eyes and see Erza beside me slowly waking up. When she finally woke up she looked at me with a matching crimson blush that I had and I hear Gray laughing his ass off and I whisper **Gear 2****nd**and move behind Gray at lightning fast speeds and say **Armament: Fist **and my fists look like they are made of iron I then punch Gray into the sand and walk back to my cave with a huff and I see Wendy frown and I hear Gray say "What's his problem?" I enter my cave and light the torches and see a small dragon come out of his nest near the roof and flies down to the ground and lands on my shoulder and he asks "What's wrong? I then say "Damn Fairytale and that stripper were laughing at me cuz I was sleeping and Erza fell asleep on my chest" I said with a big blush on my cheeks he chuckles and says "Don't let them get to you they are just joking around" I smile and say "Thanks Iggy" I say I then hear footsteps coming at the foot of the cave and I walk to it but froze when I see Wendy looking at Iggy weirdly I then remember that she has never seen Iggy before so I say "This is Iggy my dragon Familiar that was created by me during a battle with my Light magic and with Death magic from Zeref when I killed him in a battle. She nods and I say "Want to go back to the guild?" she nods and I walk out of the cave towards the guild while I sense everyone else following I then see that Master and everyone else in Cait shelter is outside waiting for us I frown as I walk up to them and ask "what's up Master?" he then says all about how he was a ghost and so was everyone else in the guild except me and Wendy and Carla I see Wendy crying and I crouch down to where she was on her knees and say "Wendy" she looks at me with teary eyes as I say "Everything is going to be alright Now you are going to have to listen carefully" she nods and I say "I want you to go to Fairytale and join and be a great mage there Ok?" she looks at me and says "But what about you?" I smile and say "I am not welcomed there but I promise to visit you there every once in awhile to see how you are doing" I smile as I say "Now smile for me you know how I don't like it when you are crying so no more tears ok?" she smiles again and nods as I get up and walk to the Fairytale mages and say "I hope you can bring her to the guild and have her join since I can't take care of her anymore." I see Erza smile and say "of course Natsu" and I say to Iggy "Ready for some more adventure Iggy?" he frowns at me and says "Please don't tell me that you are going to destroy the rest of Zeref's demons." I smile and say "Not yet get ready for the life of an Independent mage Iggy.

**HEY GUYS WHATS UP hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dragons Rage and hope to see you for next chapter TOODLES**

**Next time on Dragons Rage**

As I ran through the forest chasing the target while bounty Hunting


	8. Family Reunion

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

"_Please don't tell me that you are going to destroy the rest of Zeref's demons." I smile and say "Not yet get ready for the life of an Independent mage Iggy._

**2 Months Later**

**Natsu POV**

As I run through the forest chasing the Wizard with the bounty I was after he makes a jump into a waterfall so I jump to and land on the ground with a crater and I see him scared out of his mind so I quickly punch him and sit down I put a pair of hand cuffs on him and I say to myself "I wonder how Wendy is doing?" I then hear a rustle in the bushes and see Jellal come out and I say to him "Bring him to the Mayor and pack your stuff we are going on a trip."

**Wendy POV**

**Sky Dragon's Iron Fist **I yell as a group of bandits try to attack me I then go to the group that are around Lucy and say **Sky Dragon's Wing attack **as I took out the rest of the bandits as I walk out of the Mayor's office I take a train with Lucy back to the guild

_**At the Guild**_

I entered the guild to see all of the S-class wizards at the bar with a worried look I then asked them "What's wrong" Master looks at me and says "It's a letter for you but there is a red Dragon on it" I quickly take it and open the seal and I hear it say "Hi Wendy how are you me and Jelly are going to- IT'S JELLAL sorry ok Me and Jellal are going to visit you soon I might go by the guild Bye" I smile and turn around to see all the S-class mages pale and I hear master say "If he destroys anything I am going to make him pay for it!" I smile as I remember how Natsu was on the trip with his motion sickness I then wait for him to come to the guild

**Natsu POV**

Me and Jellal walk to Fairytale and I stop 20 meters away and say to Jellal "Want to have some fun?" he smiles and says "Sure" I then tell him to release his Aura as I release mine and I then I turn us into flames as we fly into the guild

**Guild POV**

We all feel a giant pressure and see a arrow of flames fly through the doors and see it expand into a ball and quickly disappear to reveal Natsu and a man with a Dragon tattoo on his face and red hair

**Wendy POV**

"NATSU!" I yell as I run up and hug him he smiles and says "Hello Wendy I got you a gift" I have a questioning face on until I hear Natsu yell "Hey Iggy bring the presents He comes out with 7 boxes he gives me one and Natsu says "It's something for you to feel better when you miss Grandineey I open the box to see a sleeping small white Dragon the size of Iggy I smile and say "Thanks Natsu"

**Natsu POV **

I then say "The next one is for Gajeel" he looks at me and I say "In this box is a small dragon that fits your personality and is a good fighting partner all both Dragons need is a name for them" Iggy then drops the box off at Gajeel's table and he opens the box and gives a small smile to the sleeping grey dragon I then say "Next one is for Erza" she looks at me and I say "This is a set of armor that is the same design as your Heart Crux armor but it is lighter like your flight armor and is made of adamantine with a very thin layer of dragon scales from the cave I used to live with Igneel, and if you think of it in your head the armor will grow wings and it comes with a watch that turns into any weapon you can think of and you just have to think of the element and it will use that in battle." Everyone looks at me in awe at the powerful thing I gave Erza I then say "the next 2 are for Mira and Elfman" they step forward and I say "for Mira I got Demon soul Grim reaper only use it as a last resort and with master's permission as if you are not to carful you can kill someone with a death wave without realizing it have master watch you using it while he wears robes with Fairy magic infused in it as it is the only recorded magic that can counter death magic and for Elfman I have a Beast soul behemoth god of the Monsters for you use with masters help and permission as these take over's are Extremely dangerous if used wrong" "and for Lucy I got her 2 years worth of rent and "The Chisel" gate key" she looks at me in relief that she doesn't have to worry about rent for awhile then I say "And last for Gray an extremely powerful magic" the whole guild gets quiet as I say "Ice GodSlayer magic the ability to slay Gods with black Ice" everyone is quiet as Iggy passes out the rest of the gifts out as I then say "Makarov I want to talk to you about something" he nods and we go up to his office I then say "You are probably wondering what those black flames were but they were actually wisps of death magic that were stuck in my scarf because it absorbs death magic but once I removed it I was able to use the Flame of the Fairies and I learned Haki" the master goes into thought for awhile and says "I see so in that case I was wondering if you wanted to join the guild again?" I smiled and said "Sure" he smiles and we walk out and he yells **"LISTEN UP BRATS WE GOT 2 NEW MEMBERS NATSU DRAGNEEL AND JELLAL** **YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS LETS PARTY!"**

"aaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyeeeee"

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP EVERYONE and thank you for reading chapter 8 so Toodles**

**Next Time on Dragons Rage**

I woke up on a table with booze everywhere so it looked like the guild partied again


	9. The Scars He Hid

**Last Time on Dragons Rage**

"_**Listen up brats we got 2 new members Natsu Dragneel and Jellal LETS PARTY"**_

**Natsu POV**

I woke up and found that I was on a table I got up and looked around I saw that the guild was a mess I then decided to get some food so I went to the kitchen made myself a sandwich and some juice I then washed it up with a shot of whiskey and I went to Jellal and woke him up I then said "I'm going for a swim tell master that and anyone who asks I will be in the beach with the ruins in it." He nodded and I then shouted **Requip **I then heard some people groan I then saw that people were going to get up I then got a bottle of Whiskey and was about to go outside the guild when I heard my name being called I turn around and see Erza looking at me I then say "Yes?" she then says "Were are you going?" I smile and say "For a swim want to come?" she has a light blush on her face but says "Ok" we then head out to the ocean and Erza said **Requip** and went into a black bikini that almost got me a nose bleed so I look away with a blush on my face she looks over at me confused but then see's me blushing

**Erza POV**

Is Natsu blushing!? I thought in my head as I saw him look away with a red face I then saw the bikini I was wearing and had a light blush as it was very revealing I then smirk and say in my head Time for some fun I then say "Something wrong Natsu?" He then says with a shaken voice "No" We then head into the water and I see Natsu swimming around he then stops says **Requip **and has a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass he then places the glass on his abs and pours himself a shot he then lights it on fire and drinks it he then Requip's it away and then goes back to swimming I then ask him "So what are you going to do now you are back in the guild?" I say with a questioning face he says "I don't know" he then says "Can I trust you with a secret?" I nod and a magic circle appears on top of him and floats down to his feet I gasp as I see tons of scars on him and one giant one that goes diagonally down his chest and multiple scars from what looks like stab wounds I then say "What happened that you have this many scars!?" I shouted at him he smiled sadly and said "I always had these scars not even the master knows about this it is from all the times that I stopped spells and bullets and every time I am hit with a chair or bottle that is why people think I am dumb I am always trying to hide the pain." I am speechless as I then see the same magic circle go over him and hide the scars he smiles sadly and says "So want to go on a mission?" he asks I nod and say "Ok meet me at the train station in an hour" he smiles and goes to pack his things.

**Natsu POV**

I walk to the guild and see Happy on the counter eating a fish I say "Happy let's go on a job" he looks up and says "Aye Sir" he then walked over to Carla and said "I will be going now my beloved I will come back to see your face once again" Carla blushed and said "Ok" we then went to Happy's new home in town near the guild because the old one got destroyed by a wild Vulcan that was wandering by. They headed for the train station to wait for Erza.

**Erza POV**

As I walked to the train station I saw Natsu waiting there with Happy for the mission we go on the train and I see surprisingly Natsu isn't motion sick once the train starts moving I ask him "What is the mission we are going to do?" he looks up at me and says "We are going to slay some Ice Wyverns terrorizing a mountain village" I nod and he says the trip is going to take 10 hours to get to the mountain by train I then slowly start to fall asleep

**Natsu POV**

I see Erza fall asleep so I got up from beside her and whispered "**Requip" **and got a pillow and a blanket that had some of my magic in it to keep it warm same for the pillow I then lifted Erza's head slightly and put the pillow under it then I put the blanket on her. I then went up to her and put a small kiss on her head as I go to sit beside happy who whispers to me "You Liiiiikkkkeee her" in an annoying voice.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP I hope you liked this chapter of Dragons Rage Sorry for the wait I was a bit busy**

**Next Time on Dragons Rage**

"Keep it down Happy or else she will hear you!" I say with a flushed face


	10. Book of END

**Last time on Dragons Rage**

"**I then went up to her and put a small kiss on her head as I go to sit beside happy who whispers to me "You Liiiiikkkkeee her" in an annoying voice." **

**Natsu POV**

"Keep it down Happy or else she will hear you!" I say with a flushed face while Happy is smiling like a maniac I then say "I'm going to take a nap Happy tell me when the food cart comes by so I can buy you a fish" I then fall into much needed nap.

**Erza POV **

I woke up to find that I was on something warm I snuggle into it but I hear a grunt Ilook forward and see Natsu's sleeping face I then see that I am on his chest. I push him and yell "Pervert!" with a flustered face he looks at me for a moment then his face gets redder than my hair he then starts mumbling stuff and I hear him say "Sorry" with his head down I then feel guilty because I know he would never do something like this I then frown and say "sorry" he nods as there is a knock on the door I open it to see that it is the food cart Natsu goes and buys a fish and a burger he asks me "Do you want anything?" I say "can I have a bag of chips?" he nods and buys a bag of my favorite chips; Nacho. Natsu gives Happy the fish and starts eating his burger surprisingly he eats slowly and there isn't a mess when he finishes he takes the bone of Happy's fish and my now empty chip bag and his plate and says "**Requip Lava Bag" **I have a questioning look on as I see him put the stuff into the bag he then says "This bag has its own pocket dimension that is a never ending sea of Lava" I look at him wide eyed but I then ask "how long until we get there?" he says "10 minutes" when we got to the train station we climb up the mountain and it starts snowing I hear a sizzling sound and see that Natsu has steam going off of him I then see that the snow is falling on him and melting while there is a path were he walks. When we get to the village I see the ice Wyverns there they shoot ice at Natsu but I hear him say **Fire Drive **then the ice melts on him he yells **Fire Dragon's Roar **I look at him in shock as he takes out 5 Wyverns in one hit. I then say **Requip **and I am in my heavens wheel armor and I say **Blundembatt** and I take out 2 we start to take out all of the Wyverns I look at Natsu and see he has Iggy with him and he threw a fireball at him and he turned into a full on Dragon! Iggy ate the rest of the Wyverns so we start to walk back to the village until we hear loud footsteps and turn around to see a giant that looked exactly like lullaby except it was made of metal

**Natsu POV**

"Shit" I say to myself I then say **Dragon Force Activate, Flames of Rebuke, **as I am coated in a gold flame I say **Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade **as I kill the demon a Lacrima falls to the ground that had a familiar mark I then think _Well this mark from the book of E.N.D this could help or suck badly _I look at Erza and say "We need to get back to the guild fast" she nods as I pick up the Lacrima and we get the reward and go to the train.

**HEY GUYS WHAT'S UP This is Ch 10 of Dragons Rage I am going to go Haitus for a bit on this to write a second story Toodles**


	11. The END

**THE END OF BOOK 1**


End file.
